Objects such as air conditioning units, plants, animal food and housing, decorative arrangements, and the like, are often secured adjacent to or partially within building windows, where a portion of those objects are located outside of the building. Since a portion of the object is located beyond the exterior of a building, there exists a potential for an object to fall from the window to the surface below. Of course, this is particularly problematic in urban areas, where several of such objects may be found in a single building, several stories above the ground surface.
As a result, strict safety regulations have been developed in some urban areas with regard to the installation and maintenance of, e.g., window air conditioning units. For example, the New York City Building Code sets forth specific guidelines that must be adhered to when such a unit is installed. Further, to date, air conditioners and other objects have been attached to a building utilizing support structures that are built into the building itself. As such, if the support system falters or is removed, the building is permanently altered or damaged. Therefore, a need exists for an object support apparatus that provides sufficient safety and does not damage or otherwise modify the building to which is secured.